Total drama wedding
by selenedepizan
Summary: Noah is back...what will Alejandro do? Slash!
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, everyone! I just want to thanks all AlejandroXNoah fans who have commented my previous fanfics with this new fic. Ah, before I forget, to understand better this novel, you might have seen -Niagara brawls- episode. Hope you will enjoy it!_

"Ok guys, let me the pleasure to present two lovely members of Total Drama World Tour group, who have had another chance! Welcome back Gwen..."

Yells of joy and regret followed Chris' communication. Only one person stayed calm, unconcerned by the situation. The tall guy sighed, while Duncan ran enthusiastically towards the new contestant. He couldn't care less...Sure, Gwen was a clever and hot girl, but he wasn't interested in her in that way...she couldn't become a serious threat too, because, Alejandro was sure about that, she would probably be engaged dealing wiht Courtney...

That challange has became really boring for the Spanish guy...It was too easy winning in that way. He was missing the danger, the adrenaline...

"...aaaand...Noah!"

Alejandro immediately looked towards the stage, seeing his ex mate of -Chris is really really really hot- team trapped in Owen's suffocating hug.

"Woah, buddy, I have missed you so much!"

"Thanks, my friend" said Noah with a smile when Owen released him "but I'm not sure if it will be good for me to be back..."

"Ah, come on, man" shouted the punk guy, an arm around Gwen's waist "aren't you interested to become rich?"

"Of course I am, but it isn't in my plans to become crazy as you to have that"

Gwen laughed "But he's such a sexy crazy...", then she stamped a kiss on his cheeck, while Duncan giggled.

Noah was watching them, happy for the gothic girl. They have became great friends during her last elimination. They have tried to comfort each others due to distance of their love interests, though Noah shouldn't have missed that person...

Speak of the devil, he noticed the tall guy behind a curtain at once, his eyes on him...

"Fine, everyone" yelled Chris, distracting him "it's time to start the new challenge! Follow me!"

"Great! I can't wait to get off of Gwen...again!" snarled Courtney, moving away, while Gwen commented

"Wow, I have no idea she has missed me so much,,,".

Duncan laughed, kissing her head tenderly "Don't worry, honey. She will fight against two great minds, now"

"Three great minds" added the girl, winking at Noah, who smiled in return. But he still felt two green pair of eyes gazed on him "Oh well" he thought "I will have to confront him sometime "Go ahead, guys, I will catch you up soon"

Immediately Gwen glanced at him, her eyes full of concern, that he tried to appease with a smile...and to tranquilllize himself too. Without success, of course.

"You can come out, they're gone..."

Listened a low laugh, he found himself trapped in an hug, suffocating as the one before...but this time, he wasn't able to breath for a different reason...For the hot and malicious voice in his ear.

"I have missed you, _querido_..." the smart guy felt shivers upon his back "You have no idea..."

"Oh really?" he said, hoping his sarcasm would cover his tremor.

But he wansn't able to suppress a moan when soft lips started giving small kisses on his neck

"You look gorgeous as always, _mi amor_..." his hands under Noah's shirt "missed you so much..."

Those words had the power to wake up the shorter boy. Struggling, he freed himself from the other's grasp, glaring at him

"It's funny hear that from you..." he gritted "Do you really believe that I leave you doing all you want? You're wrong! I didn't desire come back, but now that I'm here, I will trying to stop you with all my force! Prepare yourself!" he shouted, before leaving to join the main group.

Because of his departure, he wasn't able to see the dangerous glint in the Spanish boy's eyes

"Don't worry, _precioso_..." he smirked "I'm looking forward..."

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

"I refuse!"

"Quite bothering, Noah! We have only four man for this game, so you have to play the girl's role!"

"Are you so stupid that you're even not able to count?" shouted the boy angrily "There are four females and four males, so we have the perfect combination!"

"That's why you won't be never an excellent presenter as me, kid..." said Chris, causing the increasing of Noah's anger "to make the challenge more interesting, we have decide to put a bear in the men's group. Because of that, we need another female and since you're the prettiest and girlishest guy in the show, you have been chosen"

"What?" he cried indignantly, before he felt something touching his backside

"He has said only the truth, _querido_" a hot voice whispered in his ear. He jumped abruptely, glaring at the smirking boy beside him and, no, he's was not blushing!

"Ok, guys" yelled Chris, catching again the attention of the present "now I want that all the gentlemen enter in this machine, ready to be chosen by your cute wife! Gwen! You will be the first!"

Noah smiled at her, trying to give her all his support. He could see evidently her anxiety when she lowered the hand lever. After that, a cry of happiness and one of rage were followed and the dark lady find herself in a tight grip

"We're destinated to stay together, pasty!"

Green eyes brimming with happines met a kind smile on blue lips.

Noah felt his own smile on his face: at least, one right couple has been done. The moment of tenderness was anyway ruined not by Courtney's growls, but for another kind of moan

"No! I don't want him! My promised one is Cody! I can't betray him!"

It was a strange situation: to one side, Noah was pissed from Sierra's whining; to the other...he couldn't stopped a low laugh seeing the proud and wonderful Alejandro crushed, literally, by a woman who has rejected him.

Meanwhile Chris was about to loose all his patience, and was then that the Indian boy noted Heather started walking towards the machine, probably with the intention to take Alejandro instead of Sierra.

He didn't know why he felt something strange pinched his chest: he shouldn't care less, shouldn't he? Then why did he feel the pain become stronger as nearest Heather came?

Then he was hit by another kind of emotion when he heard that declaration

"It's fine, Chris, I don't mind. I couldn't never ruin a jung and strong love" the sudden words were followed by a yell of joy by Sierra, who immediately jumped on her crush "I guess that I have to choose another bride..."

Green eyes looked around, until he met two dark eyes watching him with apprension and a bad premonition

"I will choose...Noah"

"I refuse!"

"Stop complain, Noah, you are starting to be tedious...Ok, guys, now you have to follow the instructions of yours patners to catch the bride dress. It's a simple trust challenge!"

"Then I will be dead..." mumbled the poor guy, wondering what he has done so bad to deserve all that

"Don't worry, _querido_. Just listen to me: _take two steps on your right and go straight..."_

Noah started to follow other's instructions, wondering why the other has decided suddendly to speak in Spanish

"_Now turn a little on your left...that's it. Follow my voice...my sexy voice that you have always __loved, don't you, my love?_"

Noah was nearly to fall when he heard those words. That...that idiot! How could he...?

"_Pay attention, sugar. I don't want any bruises on your hot body or on your cute face...I'm the only one who has the permit to leave special marks on your skin..._"

He felt his cheecks burnt at once. That was the most embarassing situation in all his life! He could only hope that no one was able to understand Spanish...than he realised that they were on tv...He wanted nothing but die...

"_Oh, don't worry baby...I'm sure that we have a lot of fans of us as couple...But I'm yours biggest fan...I never fell satisfied of your beautiful eyes, your soft hair, your intoxicating kisses...I hope we will alone as soon as possible...Believe me, love: you won't be able to walk for a lot of days.._."

He was seriously thinking of giving up whit everything, when he found something in front of him. Then he heards Chris's voice

"And Noah is the first bride to have find her dress!"

Astonished, he took off his bandage, frowning when he saw the white dress...a female white dress!

He won't wear that thing! Never!

"Before you only think to refuse to wear that, Noah, I inform you that if you won't, I will oblige you to kiss the beard, understand? Now, since Courtney hasn't been able to reach her dress because she couldn't understand her patner..." Chris said, while the brunette yelled "How could I have been? A bear can't talk!" "we are continuing right on the water falls!"

He was going to make fell that damnit idiot! He was going to poisened Owen's food and murder Heather during her sleep! He was going to make the bear hunting Jeff!

"You look fabulous in this dress, _mi amor_..."

...and he was going to stroke that damnit Spanish!

All red, he huffed with embarassment, hoping that everyone would stop laughing soon.

He was obliged to wear a long sheath dress, that highlitghted his...back lower region, to his desperation and to other's satisfaction.

Everyone was laughing, also Gwen, her finger pressed on her lips in a futile attempt to suppress her amusement.

But the monster who was enjoying it the most was that pervert of Alejandro, all smirking and pressed close, to much close!, to Noah.

"Fine, we will continue to make fun of Noah later. Now it's time for husbands to take their cute half on the other side"

The short boy felt taken and in the arms of Alejandro.

"Grip me closely, _querido_ and have faith in me"

"Of course" he tought with sarcasm "There's no way that I'm going to hug this..." then he looked under and...he clinched desperately the other's neck, shouting "Don't put me down! Don't put me down!"

"I wouldn't never do that, _pequenos_...And you can open your eyes, we are arrived"

Blinking, Noah followed the Spanish's words. He was safe! He turned towards Alejandro to thank him -well, he had done great-, but something stopped him. Or better, some lips stopped him.

Standing on his feet abruptly, he shouted "Alejandro! Have you gone crazy? Someone could have see you!"

"No one is looking" answered the boy with nonchalance "they are busy to get back all the people who has fallen"

All the remaining members were actually in the water: someone, as Heather, busy to shout against Owen and his "incapacity", as she said; others, like Duncan and Gwen, involved in a funny 'water war'. Meanwhile Sierra was trying to save her husband...or drown him, someone could said.

"We have the winners of this challenge, who also obtain immunity! Alejandro and Noah! You are going to travel in first class! All alone, as a married couple!"

"What?" "That's wonderful!" said the two boys simultaneously.

"It couldn't be possible...alone a whole night with him? This is a dream, just a dream..." he tried to convince himself

"Come on, Noah, we have to go back"

The taller guy was a little far from him, waiting, an hand pointed towards him. Turning his back to the Spanish, Noah mumbled "You sure can't expect me coming with you and staying with this dress for the rest of the night!"

"Of course not, _mi amor_...". Then he smirked "you won't need to wear anything tonight..."

The end

_It's finished! Maybe in the future I'll write a slash version of Total Drama World Tour's episodes. An Alenoah slash version, of course^_-_


End file.
